Divagation de fin d'après midi
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Que l'ennui est délicieux entre les murs du Soul Society. Surtout en compagnie d'alcool de riz, de quelques dieux permissifs, de maléfices errants un peu encombrants et de son adorable vicecapitaine Nanao. Très très très vague SHONEN AI.


**Auteur : **Hathor**  
Source** : Bleach**  
Titre** : Divagation d'une fin d'après-midi**  
Genre** : Introspection… ou bien longue palabre de pensée pour palier à l'ennui total.**  
Rating** : K+**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages et leurs situations appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur auteur.  
**Note** : C'était dur...

**Divagation d'une fin d'après-midi**

Des efforts, il en avait faits, mais à présent, cela s'avérait bien inutile. Il avait encore soif. Il souleva avec un soupir sa carafe de saké. Complètement vide. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu tant de discrétion pour commander puis faire ramener du cellier gigantesque du Seireitei jusqu'à sa chambre, autant de grosses bouteilles. Il s'adossa au mur. Bien sûr, en tant qu'âme, et même s'il était un shinigami, l'alcool de riz avait à peu près autant d'effet sur lui que le soleil factice qui luisait dans un ciel tout aussi peu réel, sur sa peau. Le Seireitei n'était pas une enclave interdite aux hommes sur Terre. C'était une dimension spirituelle où avait été reproduit un schéma terrestre pour ne pas trop effrayer les âmes nouvellement arrivées. Dimension créée par qui ? C'était un mystère de plus. Mais si les dieux de la mort existaient, il y avait forcément des dieux de construction des dimensions spirituelles…

Ça tombait même sous le sens si on y réfléchissait. Il remercia du plus profond de son lui, donc de son âme, le dieu qui avait instigué la création d'un saké pour les esprits de ce lieu… Il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tombé en coma éthylique, boire comme un trou lui prenait un temps infini. Il remercia aussi les dieux du glandage et du temps qui s'entendaient si bien.

Il éleva un coude et remonta son chapeau sur son front. Il lui semblait avoir entendu la sirène d'alerte tout à l'heure. Il soupira et retourna la jarre au dessus de son gosier dans l'espoir d'y recueillir une dernière goutte.  
...  
...  
Qui ne tomba jamais. Il fit une moue boudeuse à sa bouteille en terre cuite, avant de lui sourire bêtement et de la jeter en l'air contre la paroi contre laquelle il était assis. Pour voir, si ça rendait aussi classe que les pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Une pluie de poterie tomba sur son chapeau. Le reste rebondit sur son énergie spirituelle, puis sur le sol. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait se dire ; en fait son kimono était plein de débris ocre. Il tira une brioche de sa manche et mordit dedans à pleine dent en soupirant. Nanao approchait, il la sentait. Il reposa la brioche sur l'assiette. Fourrée aux poireaux… Ça ne nourrissait pas son âme, ces choses-là ! Combien de fois devrait-il répéter au vieux Yama que la viande était la seule chose que sa grandeur d'âme pouvait absorber. En plus du saké. Il regarda les morceaux de terre cuite être assimilé par le sol parqueté de son appartement du Seireitei. Ici, il n'y avait pas de service de nettoyage mais un dieu avait sûrement pensé à créer des revêtements qui mangent les débris de carafes. Il pensa à sa vie d'avant dont il n'avait en fait, plus aucun souvenir. Il devait sans doute se la couler douce, être un petit professeur de littérature ou d'art ménager, ou peut-être un chevalier errant d'une autre époque parlant avec les elfes et gambadant dans les prairies herbeuses avec son joli petit destrier. Il soupira, Nanao était juste derrière la porte. Il écouta le shôji coulisser et croisa les bras derrière la tête dans une position du meilleur espoir masculin catégorie je-ne-fais-rien-tout-va-bien.

" Capitaine !  
− Tu m'apportes du saké mon adorable petite Nanao ? Il sourit, la bouche en cœur.  
− Un maléfice errant a été détecté dans notre périmètre et je…  
− Noooon ! Si vite que ça ? "

Le reste ne fut qu'une formalité : tout d'abord, se lever rapidement. Enfin c'était presque ce qu'il avait fait, il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour ne pas marcher sur les pans de son kimono fleuri ; ensuite, dire à Nanao qu'elle devrait arrêter la viande rouge parce que ses instincts sanguinaires lui enlevaient de sa pureté féminine et qu'elle commençait à lui faire peur. Enfin, c'était presque ce qu'il lui avait dit… Jûshiro Ukitake prenait souvent la tête à son parfois plus qu'ami Shunsui Kyoraku, capitaine de la huitième division, en lui rappelant que s'il prenait un peu plus au sérieux ses responsabilités de capitaine, sa charmante Nanao n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'un dragon : ce qu'elle était presque actuellement… et enfin remettre son zanpakuto à sa ceinture avec un air sérieux et féroce. Enfin, il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir l'air féroce, donc il y substituait un léger air de fatigue, d'amusement, de désinvolture ou alors il avait juste une expression très zen ; humeur qui primait le plus souvent.

Il rassura ensuite sa vice capitaine Ise sur ses capacités quant à endiguer l'intrusion.

" Allons. Ne fais pas cette tête inquiète. J'aurai vite fini ! Tu sais que je suis une bête, ça ne me prendra qu'un petit instant. "

Mais le milieu de la phrase avait été bizarrement absorbé par les murs et Nanao-chan ne l'avait pas entendu. Sans doute, y'avait-il aussi un dieu spécialisé qui prenait soin de faire s'évaporer dés qu'elles naissaient les répliques les plus idiotes ou saugrenues des habitants du Soul Society.

La déité devait être submergé ou particulièrement laxiste parce qu'elle laissait passer des perles du genre. Shunsui se souvint avec un éclat de nostalgie dans le regard de la fois où le shinigami Yamada, avec l'air peu éveillé et le sourire niais, avait avalé une pilule régénératrice devant ses appartements alors qu'il était à la fenêtre à contempler, l'infirmier s'était tourné vers lui et lâché un "Impressionnant, non ?". Il en riait encore parfois en cachette lorsqu'il le croisait accidentellement mais il lui avait fallu une bonne journée pour ne plus penser à ce visage inchangé, fatigué et presque morbide après la prise de médicament. Il avait même entreprit d'écrire personnellement à Unohana, capitaine de sa division pour qu'elle lui trouve une place d'amuseur publique lors des banquets donnés par l'ancien, pour les capitaines, leurs vices capitaines et leurs lieutenants : de belles petites sauteries en somme. De son point de vue, pareil génie du divertissement ne devait en aucun cas être mis à l'abris du grand public où son inné et magnifique talent s'étiolerait petit à petit sans que personne n'en ait pu profiter hormis son entourage direct. Shunsui ne doutait d'ailleurs pas que le jeune Yamada devait souvent être convoqué par ses supérieures pour ses qualités de joyeux bouffon. Il était même presque sûr que Ritsu, derrière ses airs de sagesse infinie, dés qu'elle s'ennuyait ou n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau hormis gérer le dispensaire, appelait son sous-officier pour le voir reprendre des forces et égayer son désœuvrement, ça tombait même sous le sens ! Par la suite, il apprit que sa missive n'avait jamais atteint le bureau principal de la quatrième division, sa douce Nanao ayant, pour son bien et sa survie avait-elle dit, évincer le courier. Il en avait été furieux pendant plus de trois jours et avait bien essayé de faire prendre une pilule à Nanao ou à l'un de ses lieutenants pour se changer les idées mais aucun n'avait eu l'air très convaincu par sa demande et ils avaient laissé l'une comme l'autre, leur capitaine pleurer de rire et battre des jambes en se roulant par terre, en se remémorant l'air immuable de déterré sorti de la tombe qu'arborait toujours le si amusant Hanatarô.

Heureusement donc que ce dieu du langage châtié était permissif. Comment s'amuserait-il sinon parmi ses rabat-joie qui composait son entourage ?

Le capitaine Shunsui soupira. Enfin, voilà qu'un maléfice errant le dérangeait maintenant dans sa collation de quinze heures. C'était très loin de ses pensées actuelles et même de toutes ses envies qui se résumaient à du saké et à Jûshiro, les deux n'étant pas incompatibles. Par malheur, les deux ou trois dieux de la chance qui sévissait sur cette dimension, l'avait quitté depuis la veille au soir lorsqu'il avait perdu au Mah-jong contre Shuuhei, Soi Fong et le vieux Yama'… Il soupira encore et d'un geste sans gêne se gratta le dos. La jeune femme brune avait en fait rafler toute la mise et était parti avec un insolent petit sourire en comptant les petites et grosses coupures dont elle avait les poches pleines. Kyoraku sortit de ses pensées pour se demander quel escalier emprunter pour tomber sur son ennui passager. Il se tourna vers sa petite et adorable Nanao qui prit les devants non sans avoir lever les yeux au ciel.

« Où est donc ce fichu maléfice ? Si c'est pas idiot d'avoir aussi peu d'énergie spirituelle. »

Finalement, après être tombé par hasard sur le chemin de l'intru, s'être fait noyé par des fleurs et constater que le garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce que puissance voulait vraiment dire, il nota que son début de soirée avait été à l'image de son après-midi. Peu agité. Malgré tout l'entrain qu'avait mis le microbe d'une taille, certes plutôt considérable, à le blesser. Il n'avait eu qu'à sortir son katana attendre et la vilaine bactérie était d'elle-même, venue jouer la brochette.  
...  
Enfin ça c'était presque passé comme ça. Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'aimerait.

FIN


End file.
